Guardian Devil
by Broken and Grim Ruin
Summary: It's another human, another soul to consume! She's nothing! But... why can't Alex just kill her like everyone else?
1. Chapter 1

**Grim: For once... I have no comment...**

**Broken: Well then... I do. Welcome to the new story everyone. And for those who don't know us, let me let you in on a tiny secret; We're insane!**

**Grim: Who doesn't know us?**

**Broken: A lot of people, Grim. A lot.**

**Grim: True. True. ENJOY THY STORY!**

* * *

It seemed like yesterday when Grim met that man. Time does fly when you're having fun. She couldn't believe how fast it went. She almost didn't think it was real either.

* * *

Slowly making her way out of her apartment, Grim found herself leaning against the wall, clutching her chest in pain. After she had got into Manhattan, New York she formed a chest problem. It felt as though her heart was being crushed by a hundred pounds. Sometimes, she couldn't take it, and just curl into a tight ball, usually forcing herself into sleep. Other times, she would just push the pain aside, and go out, getting some pills to take care of her pains.

Today was unusual. Her pain was worse, and tears formed in her eyes for once.

"Come on. Just let it go away, please." she muttered to herself, clenching the red dagger in her free hand harder. She finally ran out of her pills, and needed to get more. Even though they never really took the full pain away, it lowered greatly, enough to allow her to go to sleep.

She finally made it out, the world still depressing to her. She slowly made her way down the street, her head low. She would look up at her surroundings at points, just to make sure nothing was coming to kill her. Sighing, she slowly kicked a rock, gritting her teeth.

Grim finally made it to the store, the place having no life. She shrugged, and walked down the isle. _Guess I brought my wallet for nothing._ She thought, once she found the little bottle of pills.

_CLUNK!_

The sound of something being tipped over made the woman jump, her heart racing. She saw it was only a tiny kitten, its fur matted, while its mouth seeped with strange strange black liquid.

"That's creepy." Grim muttered, as she bolted out of the store, the bottle of pills clenched tightly in her hand. As she ran off, the kitten meowed quietly, tilting its head a bit, as it sniffed the air, getting the sent of the woman. It then smiled, and slowly walked out of the store as well, still sniffing the air.

Grim leaned against a brick wall in an ally, opening the bottle, and taking two pills. She counted the rest, and growled, hitting her head against the wall a little. She sighed quietly, before the sound of footsteps caught her attention. She tilted her head a little, and walked out to the edge of the building, slowly looking out. It was only a person running from a zombie. She allowed the human to pass, before sticking her dagger into the zombie's head, watching as it died. She smiled in pure happiness, the feeling of her killing something taking her mind away from her pain for a short moment. She then started to go back to her spot, before something stopped her.

"Meow!" a tiny voice squeaked out. Grim slowly turned around, seeing that same kitten she saw at the store, its black eyes looking at her. With a yelp of surprise, she stumbled backwards, dropping both her dagger and pills. Her head fell back, along with her body, as she slammed into the brick wall, knocking her unconscious. The last thing she remembered seeing before she completely slipping into darkness, was the kitten pushing the bottle of pills towards her hand with its nose.

* * *

Alex looked at the woman who was now curled into a ball, her dagger and bottle of pills by her side. He stumbled upon her earlier, only finding a gray kitten near her body. He didn't know why, but something told him to get her out of that dark ally. Now, they were on a rooftop, the entrance to it blocked so nothing could get onto it. He left the kitten in the ally, not really caring for it. He admired the strange woman. She wore a black cap, black t-shirt that had a little green dog on it, that said in white letters 'Lost taco! If found, please return to Gir', dark blue jeans, black combat boots, and black fingerless gloves. The strangest thing of her, was her mouth. It was cut from the corner of her mouth, to the top of her ears, and then it was sewed up, keeping it together. She also had a scar over her right eye. He went to leave, thinking she would be fine, before that kitten appeared next to him.

"Meow!" it squeaked out, smiling up at him, the same black liquid seeping from its mouth. Alex tilted his head at it, wondering what it was. It didn't look infected, and it wasn't a zombie cat. He then heard the woman groan in pain. He turned his attention towards her. Soon, she opened red eyes, slits in them acting as pupils. She then slowly sat up, holding her head in pain. The kitten meowed once more, trotting over to her. She let out a yelp of fear, crawling away from it. She then looked up at Alex, tilting her head.

"What happened to me?" she asked. He only shrugged.  
"How am I supposed to know? I found you in the ally, and brought you up here." he replied. Before she could say anything, she clenched her chest in pain. The bottle was out of reach, and she refused to move. Before Alex could get the bottle for her, the kitten beat him to it, tipping it over, and rolling it towards her. Hesitantly, she grabbed the bottle, taking two more pills.

"How did this cat get up here?" she asked, backing away from it more. He shrugged, unsure of that as well.

"Don't know. I was gonna leave, and there he was at my feet." he informed her. She looked up at him.

"You were gonna leave me?" she asked, laughing a bit. Once more he shrugged, and nodded a bit.

"Mean." she said quietly, laughing more.

"You'll be fine up here." he told her. She looked at him like he was crazy.

"How do you expect me to get down?" she asked, tilting her head. He pointed to the edge, showing her some boxes she climb down. It wasn't so steady, but she wouldn't die if she fell from a certain point.

"Yeah, okay. That works." she muttered, leaning against the wall. He went to go leave, before she stopped him.

"Hey! Don't leave me like this dude!" she called to him. He looked back at her, surprised. Usually people would've ran from him. She slowly stood up. He studied her. Her red eyes showed a mix of pain, sadness, anger, and in any minute she would break down crying. But, she seemed like she was a little brave, like nothing could emotionally harm her.

"Why?" he asked, wondering why she wanted him to stay.

"One there's this creepy cat with me, and I think its gonna eat me if I try to sleep, and two I really don't wanna be alone." she confesed, lowering her head.

"You can easily get rid of the cat." he told her.

"I can't. I like animals too much to kill them... even if they're evil," she replied, looking back at the cat, its black eyes watching her. "Just until it leaves."

"Fine." he sighed. She smiled happily, knowing he would stay for a while.

"I'm Grim by the way." she told him.

"Alex." he replied. She nodded her head, the smile still there.

Grim finally passed out, clutching her bottle of pills and dagger. The kitten sat by her, starring at Alex. Getting away from the cat's gaze, he went out and got Grim a few things. When he came back, the cat was waiting for his return. He didn't understand the thing. It just sat there, doing nothing but starring at either him, or the girl. The cat's tail soon lightly touched Grim's arm, making her growl, and move into a new spot.

Grim woke up when Alex was just about to throw the kitten off the building.

"What happened while I was sleeping?" she asked, slowly getting up.

"I got you some things." Alex replied.

"Thanks." she said, smiling at him. He shrugged a bit, now wondering why he had done those things. He just felt like he had to for some reason.

"Meow!" the kitten squeaked.

"Dude! You're creepy! Go somewhere!" Grim said, speaking to the kitten, as if it would reply. It did, but pawing at her boot. She sighed, knowing she wouldn't win.

"Looks like you're stuck with him." Alex spoke, watching as she tried to move away, only to have the kitten follow.

"Don't remind me." she sighed, finally giving up.

* * *

**Grim: I promise no go story!**

**Broken: I want that kitten!**

**Grim: You just wanna give me nightmares, huh? **

**Broken: Yep!  
**

**Grim: EVIL!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Grim: And we're back!**

**Broken: Sorry for not updating in... a few days.**

**Grim: Yeah. We're gonna actually work on the stories, or try to, Monday-Friday. Saturday and Sunday is our off day.**

**Broken: Unless we're lucky. **

**Grim: Well, let us shut up, and allow you to read. ENJOY!**

* * *

The sun finally decided to rise, turning the sky an orange pink color. Alex jolted awake, looking around quickly. He had decided to go to sleep, finding nothing more to do. The only thing he saw, was the kitten looking up at him. He shook his head, standing up. _What was that about?_ He wondered, remembering a certain dream he actually had when he went to sleep.

"NO! BAD CAT!" Grim screamed, as she pushed the cat away. Alex looked at her, seeing the cat gently pawing at her hair. Growling, she pushed it away more, actually making it stumble backwards. Now looking at the animal more, he noticed it had grown a little, as its fur color grew darker. It looked up at him once more, its black eyes almost showing sadness. He didn't do anything for it. He didn't know what to do anyways.

About an hour later, Grim finally woke up, just after Alex had gotten back. He had set down the 'gift' he found, the thing being a tent. She looked at it a little shocked, before looking at him.

"Where'd ya find that?" she asked, slowly standing up.

"When I was walking around town." he replied.

"Thanks man." she said quietly, smiling at him. He nodded his head, as they both sat down.

"Is there a way out of here?" she asked, looking over at him. He thought for a moment, before shaking his head, only making her sigh.

"Why?" he asked. He did remember seeing her once before, a long time ago. She seemed so happy as she walked around the empty streets with a friend. That was months ago though. Why did she want to leave now? Was it because of him?

"I can't stay here," she started, looking up at the morning sky. "I need to get back. I need to see if my brother's alright, and if my friend can help me with something."

"Oh..." he quietly replied, thinking. Was there a way out?

"I need to get to my apartment," she spoke, standing up. "I got something there that might help me."

"Alright. I'll go with you." he said, standing up with her. She smiled, heading for the edge of the building. Didn't she know that was the wrong side? Before Alex could speak to her, she jumped. He rushed over to the edge, only finding she had landed on top of a garbage can. Surprisingly, it didn't cave in, nor did it break. She smiled up at him, before jumping to the ground. While her back was turned, he jumped off as well, easily landing on the cement.

"Man you're quiet." she said, looking at him shocked. He shrugged, not knowing what to say. He didn't want to tell her about his powers, not wanting her to get scared.

"Meow!" the kitten squeaked out, now standing by Grim's side. She picked him up, looking at his black eyes. Sighing, she put it down gently.

"Guess I'm keeping him." she said quietly, as they walked out of the ally.

"I think that was clear yesterday." he replied, making her laugh a little.

When they got to Grim's apartment, they found it was overrun with zombies and a few infected.

"This should be fun." Grim muttered, walking towards the entrance, only to be stopped by Alex.

"You can't go in there. You'll get killed." he told her. She only shrugged.  
"I want my stuff!" she replied. Sighing, he thought for a moment, before getting an idea.

"Look, you can get your stuff, QUICKLY. I'll come with you." he suggested. She nodded, before they both went inside.

Surprisingly, Alex only had killed about four zombies, and one infected. He waited outside of Grim's door, the kitchen sitting by him. He heard the girl mutter and curse as she grabbed the things she needed. She soon left, a locket hanging from her neck, and a brown book tucked under her arm. She nodded, telling him that was everything. They then left, Grim leaving behind anything else she had bought or brought with her.

As they got to the same building they were at before they left, Grim had showed Alex a new way up. He nodded, allowing her to climb it. The kitten pawed at his leg, making him glare down at it. Before he knew it, Grim fell, landing on the cement. Somehow, she was fine. The only thing that happened, was her curling into a ball, gritting her teeth. He knew what had happened. Making a quick decision, he picked her up, and jumped onto the roof. When he put her down, she quickly grabbed her bottle, taking her pills. When she was done, she looked up at him, her eyes showing pure confusion.

"What are you?" she asked, tilting her head a bit. Did she really want to know what he was? Did she really want to know about his powers, and how much strength he had? Finding it would be too much, he didn't reply. He didn't think she needed to know... at least not now.

As the time passed with only silence, Grim grew more angry.

"Dude. Tell me how you jumped up here!" she spoke, now glaring at him a little.

"You don't need to know." he told her.

"Really? I think I do since you're kinda helping me." she replied. Even though he was a little, he still didn't want to speak. What would he reaction be?

"Tell. Me. Please." she spoke. Sighing, he slowly explained, not wanting to look at her. He was surprised when he only saw interest in her eyes. She had no fear, nor did she have hatred for what he was.

"Lucky." was all she said, shocking him.

"How am I lucky?" he asked.

"Think about it. You have unlimited powers, and really can't be hurt. If I was you, I would be killing everything in my path." she replied. That was a part he left out.

"Actually," he started, looking down. "I do kill everything in my path. You're the only person I haven't slaughtered." Was there really any other way to put it? It was true! She was the only soul he didn't consume or kill just for fun.

As time passed more, Grim decided to stay quiet. Alex thought he was when he told her about his powers. He actually muttered to himself a few times, knowing he shouldn't have told her. But, it wasn't because she was scared of him.

"I'm sorry I told you." he said, trying to get her to talk. She laughed a little more, looking at him.

"It's okay dude. I'm not scared or anything. I'm just thinking." she explained. That made him feel better a little.

"You got a family?" she suddenly asked. Alex shrugged.

"One sister." he told her. She smiled.

"I used to have a sister," she said quietly, looking down, memories coming back to her. "But have and has are two different things..."

"What do you mean?" he asked, not understanding.

"I used to have a little sister, but she died," she replied, sighing a bit. "My little brother and sister."

"Oh. Sorry." he said, now understanding the first day he actually studied her. He now knew why she was filled with sadness and pain.

Nightfall soon came, as Grim had once more gone to sleep. There was something wrong with her, yet he didn't know what. Soon, it hit him. Humans ate food. When was the last time he ate something? All he did was consume. Standing up, Alex left, going to go look for some food. He noticed how skinny she was when he was leaving. He stomach was sunken in, as if she hadn't eating in weeks. He shook his head, jumping onto other rooftops, and leaving the girl there.

When Alex returned, he saw the cat offering Grim a dead bird he had caught.

"I'm good thanks." she said, putting her hand up. It shrugged, and ate the bird.

"Hey." Alex said, getting her attention. The food he had gotten was in a plastic bag. She smiled at him, as he set it down beside her.

"Thanks man." she said happily, hugging him. He didn't understand for a moment, before he knew it wasn't a threat.

Grim never really let go. Alex soon understood why. Her arms were freezing. She gave him a hug for thanks, and mostly for warmth. They sat on the building, her still not letting go. He still didn't understand fully. Hot and cold didn't apply to him. After waking up that one day, he didn't really feel anything. Soon, she let go, looking at the stars. She looked at him, eyes filled with thought. She opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by helicopters. The two looked up, seeing three helicopters hovering above them.

"THERE HE IS!" someone shouted, a light shining down on Alex. He quickly got up, pulling Grim to her feet as well. The military men jumped down, guns pointing at him. Before Alex could jump, Grim had kicked him off, ripped her arm out of his grip. He was surprised. Why did she do that? A second after she had kicked him off the building, they opened fire. He heard her yelp in pain, the sound of her body hitting the roof sounding next. He wanted to go get her, but if he did, they would probably shoot more, and probably kill her. Hoping they would help the injured girl, he ran off, promising her quietly he would return.

**Grim: End of chapter! Imma start on the next one now! **

**Broken: What's up with you being all quick and short?**

**Grim: Do you really wanna question me in this 88 degrees house?**

**Broken: … No. GOODBYE EVERYONE! SEE YOU SOON!**


	3. Chapter 3

Grim looked at the two military men who were talking. Even though they were quiet, she caught a word she never really liked; Trap. She even hated that word. Ever since she grew up, that was all she was in. A trap. Soon, two more men walked towards her. The pain in her leg grew more, as they tried to help her up.

"GET OFF ME!" she snarled, kicking one with her good leg. He dropped her, letting her let out a hiss of pain as she had to put pressure on her bad leg when she went to kick. The cat had seen that, and rage filled up inside of him. With all his strength, he charged at the man who still held the girl, and bit his arm, his teeth going through the material, and piercing his skin. He screamed in pain, and threw the cat on the ground, before kicking him across the rooftop. The cat laid on his side, a blood spot staining his right eye.

"Stupid animal." the man growled, glaring at it.

"Don't hurt my Yokai!" Grim hissed, somehow tripping the man, and making him land face first on the cement. She let out a chuckle of victory. Even though it probably didn't cause much damage, she was happy she had got the person's heart pumping.

"Enough of this!" another man shouted. He quickly picked up Grim, and threw her in the helicopter. He then got in, along with the others. They all left the cat there, who was glaring at them. He was a little surprised Grim had given him a name. He slowly got up, watching as the helicopter soon disappeared into the distance. He sighed a little, before finding a way down.

* * *

Grim sat in a dark room, one of the men glaring at her. After she had gotten there, he kept yelling at her to tell him where a person named Zeus was.

"No!" she yelled, tired of him trying to get information out.

"Either tell me, or suffer." he hissed, also tired of her stubbornness.

"I choose suffer!" she told him.

"Then you just sealed your fate lady." he spoke, pulling her to her feet.

"Hey! The next time you do that, it better be after a dinner or a movie!" she growled, glaring at him. Not replying, he pushed her out the door, and led her to the helicopter.

"Good luck!" the man hissed, grabbing Grim, and tossing her out of the helicopter. She landed in the park, hitting and reopening her wound. She glared at the man as the helicopter flew off, leaving her there. She then slowly stood up, trying to push past the pain in her leg, and the pain starting in her chest. Looking around, Grim found nothing. Just... the park. No life, no engines, no nothing. She sighed a little, walking around.

* * *

Yokai hopped onto a few boulders, sniffing the air. He let out a small meow, looking around. He finally found what he was looking for, as a smile appeared on his face. He ran over to Grim, rubbing against her non-wounded leg.

"Hey Yokai!" she said happily, picking him up. He let out another small meow, the black liquid dripping on the nearly dead grass. She smiled, gently placing him on the ground. Before she could do anything, a loud screech was heard. She looked around, only seeing a giant, bloody monster starring at her, bits of blood dripping from its mouth. Yokai got in front of Grim, his fur puffed out, as he let out a hiss. The monster didn't care though. In a flash, Grim picked up the cat, and bolted off.

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND THIS CITY!" she screamed, running through the empty, burning streets. She soon heard a tussle, and skidded to a stop. When she turned around, she only found Alex, the monster laying on the ground. He then turned his attention to her, looking her up and down.

"You alright?" he asked, walking towards her.

"Yeah. Thanks." she said, smiling at him. Before he knew it, she hugged him, shocking him once more. He nodded a little, making her let go. The two then agreed to meet back on the roof. She also promised to find a place to hide, just in case the military went back. It actually took a few times, before he finally gave up. Before she left, she gave Alex one last hug, before picking up Yokai, and running off. After that, he went back to killing the beast.

* * *

"Yokai? Where are you going?" Grim spoke, as she followed the dark gray cat down another ally. She didn't go in. Instead, she snapped her fingers a few times, trying to get him out.

"Come on boy. We gotta get going." she told him quietly. He walked out a little, and started to pull on her pant leg with his teeth. She only pushed him away, unsure of what he wanted. The next thing she knew, she was slowly slipping into darkness, a cloth over her mouth and nose. The last thing she saw, was were more military men on the rooftop she and Alex agreed to meet on.

* * *

**Grim: Hello everyone! We have kinda bad news.**

**Broken: They probably don't care.**

**Grim: Ya never know. Anyways, I think I'm gonna take a break from writing for maybe a day or two. **

**Broken: Just giving you guys a heads up.**

**Grim: So if I don't update soon, that's why.**

**Broken: Instead she's gonna be reading and drawing.**

**Grim: Reading might improve my grammar, and drawing is fun.**

**Broken: Even though you suck at it.**

**Grim: Why are you so mean?**

**Broken: 'Cause I'm hot.**

**Grim: Then go stand outside! I'm sure it's cooler out there!**

**Broken: … But Angie's friends are here.**

**Grim: Then you're suffering the heat with me.**

**Broken: *tch***

**Grim: SEE YOU GUYS LATER!**

**Broken: BYE! *waves***


End file.
